Missions, Motherhood, and Marriage
by Truly Original
Summary: Sakura accepts a mission that changes everything. Now adjusting to impending motherhood and forming a strange attachment to enemy shinobi, while trying to keep secrets from her closest friends is all in a days work for this kunoichi.


1

Author: Truly Original

Story: Missions, Motherhood, and Marriage

Summery: Sakura accepts a mission that changes everything. Now adjusting to impending motherhood and forming a strange attachment to enemy shinobi, while trying to keep secrets from her closest friends is all in a days work for this kunoichi.

Rating: M (just to be safe)

...

A/N: Due to the complications of my hard-drive, I have been forced to postpone updating my other stories until I can rewrite the chapters that were wiped out. Until, I have finished the rewrite however, here is my newest baby. I edited it the best I could by until I have another pair of eyes going through it with a fine-toothed comb, here it is.

Standard Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and therefore am not receiving any gain from writing it, other that the gratification of my muse. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and his affiliates. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

Prologue: My Baby's Daddy

...

The table beneath her back was freezing, even with the layer of thin paper covering it. Sakura stared blankly at the white ceiling. Even though she was mostly numb from the waist down, she could still feel the cold sensation of the metal instrument as it made itself comfortable with her womb.

In a few moments, when Tsunade-sama connected the appropriate tissues, she would be officially pregnant. Pregnant with the enemy's child. It was a disconcerting thought. Under different circumstances, being pregnant with the baby of the enemy would have earned her the label of a missing-nin. Right now however . . .

She sighed.

"I'll be done in just a moment Sakura."

It was awkward to hear the voice of the Hokage coming from between her legs. Just weird. "Take your time Shishou. I was just thinking." There was a noncommital hum from the preoccupied village leader. "So," she asked, curious,"when do you think I'll get to find out the gender."

"Well, the fetus is close to three months, so you'll have to wait a few months for it to develop enough."

"Hmm." Sakura turned her head and looked at the figure lying stilly on the opposite surgical table. She was beautiful, for a woman from an evil organization. Dark hair, milky skin, and a toned, wholly feminine figure, if she were a kunoichi of Konoha the men would have gone nuts for her. Obviously, as she had been pregnant, members of the Akatsuki were not forbidden to copulate with other members.

She glanced at the imposing man standing at the other Kunoichi's head, and found him staring at the wall. Evidently being known as a criminal did not make people rude. The direction of his gaze, away from the procedure going on under the cover of a blanket, indicated that he had manners. She sighed and redirected her own gaze back to the ceiling as her thoughts drifted inward.

...

When she had been called out of the hospital to the Hokage's office, she had known that it was important. With the impending wars with both the Akatsuki and several other hidden villages, many experienced medics were off on missions or training new some of the younger ones. As it was, the skilled medics available for duty at the hospital were few and the ones they had been stretched thin between shifts. Had it not been urgent, she would have waited until Sakura was off duty.

She had been naturally surprised when the door had been sealed behind her by an unfamiliar chakra and found the room protected with a few dozen jutsu for privacy. When the Hokage and she had been alone, she found herself led to a chair and then addressed in such a grave tone she had thought someone had died.

"Haruno Sakura, what is about to be said is to remain in this office. Only you, I, and two other people are to know the context of this conversation until further notice. Anything spoken outside this room about this conversation will be known a treasonous action against the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Given the nature of this assignment, you maintain the right to refuse once you hear what it is. Do I have your oath of honor, as a Leaf Shinobi, that you will maintain your silence regarding this discussion, outside of this office and indicated persons, with full knowledge of the consequences if you violate this vow."

Her eyebrows climbed into a high position, in surprise, but she answered solemnly,"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good." Tsunade's voice raised a few octaves and Sakura could sense the chakra in the room twist, allowing her next words reach through the seals. "You can come out now."

The creek from the door to the meeting room, adjoining the office, made her turn to look. What she saw made her stiffen, every muscle tensing ready, to attack or defend or to run to raise the alarms. She stepped back into a high crouch, teeth bared in an aggressive snarl and at first all she noticed were indicative black cloaks and stitched red clouds. Followed by a handsome, impassive face, dotted with black steel, odd ringed eyes, and topped off with a shock copper hair. The Akatsuki!

...

Clunk!

The noise startled the pink haired medic out of her memories. She glanced over to see the Sannin Medic dropping her medical instruments on a small sliver tray, and stripping off her powder-free, latex gloves. She smiled at the younger woman before walking over and beginning a scrubbing process on her hands.

"We're done. I've already done a preliminary examination. The fetus is still living, but when transferring living tissue that has progressed past the embryotic stage, there is always a chance that the body will reject it." Tsunade wasn't talking to her student, but the figure looming over the other still form on the other table. "Hence the reasoning behind the fetal blood tests we performed earlier. Both Sakura and the child have matching blood-types, so there is less chance of a rejection."

She shook her hands to rid them of excess water before a quick exhalation of fire enveloped them. Once they were dry she turned and looked at the only man in the room. "We'll have to continue monitoring the two, but so far so good."

Sakura sighed and felt around under the blanket, covering her from the waist down, for her wadded up panties. With some skill she managed to lift her hips and tug them on without flashing anyone. Then she yanked down her skirt, kicked off the blanket at sat up. It felt like she was getting redressed after an illicit fling, even more so now that she was pregnant.

The Akatsuki leader's voice was deep and reserved. "When will the baby be out of the danger zone."

"Unfortunately, not until Sakura is finished pushing. For all of our studies and knowledge of the human-body, much of it is still a mystery. Three months from now her body may decide that it doesn't want to carry the fetus anymore and force it out, or it could happen tomorrow, or even five minutes from now. It may never. We just don't know until it happens."

"I see. And Konan?"

"Since the removal process was more extensive than the... impregnancy process that I went through with Sakura, I had Sakura put her out before we went to work."

Sakura interjected. "I applied a minor chakra block to synapsis in her brain between areas that control sleep. It will dissolve and disperse in a few hours and allow her neurotransmitters to fire up. When they do she'll reawaken no worse for ware, albeit less pregnant." She slid off of the table, biting back the urge to wince as she did so. Those tables were always so hard to lay down on while conscious.

Her first impression of the Akatsuki leader had been one clouded by anger and, if she were honest, intimidation. Although he was unthreatening and polite she could feel monestrous power simmering just below the surface. It had been an almost tangible presence that she could sense was tightly reined in. She got the distinct impression however, that if he had wanted to attack she would be dead. If fact, it had been that logical assessment of the man that had helped her rein in her fury. Now, although he was still intimidating as hell and she still disliked him intensely, they shared a bond that she had never thought they would. Now he was her baby's Father.

Those strange eyes of his locked on her at once, unnerving her and reminding her of the reason behind the Hokage agreeing to such a ridiculous plan.

...

The enemy couple stood off to the side studying her, which she was trying to ignore.

The office was quiet as Sakura tried absorb all of the all of the information that the Hokage just laid down for her.

1. The leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, bumped pelvises with his partner.

2. Said partner became pregnant with his child.

3. Said partner, other than having a career as a member of a criminal organization and thus leading a life unsuitable for child rearing, did not want to be a mother, held no attachment to the child inside of her, and was willing to abort it. (As a medic, the idea of aborting an innocent baby chafed, though it was common for kunoichi to do so.)

4. Which Pein refused to allow.

5. So he decided on a risky agreement with Konoha to transfer the child into a Kunoichi of Konoha and have him/her raised up here.

6. Which Konoha agreed to do because the child would be part of a bloodline passed on the Rinnegan, the legendary bloodline limit. (That was suppose to be extinct. Evidently, it wasn't)

7. But Pein got to choose the Kunoichi that would bear his child, hence the reason Sakura had been dragged into this mess.

8. Because, apparently, (Sakura gritted her teeth at this point) she was _overly_ compassionate in a way that was suited well to motherhood.

9. If Sakura accepted said mission, she would be paid a nice hefty paycheck for every month it took to raise the child to adulthood.

Sakura sat calmly considering the pros and cons of such a process, how it would affect her work. The loss of free time. The looks she would receive by other people for "getting knocked up" by some mysterious man at seventeen. So on and so forth. If she looked at it objectively, there were actually more cons than pros, but... She stared hard at the - currently pregnant - enemy woman; the idea of having a child, getting to raise it, hold it in her arms, and love it more than anything... She had always wanted that. Granted, she hadn't ever thought of having a child quite like this, but still, a baby.

"I accept."

...

A/N: Before I get any outraged reviews from pro-abortionists or pro-lifers, this story was not designed to start a debate of the subject of life, murder, or anything in-between. Konan being willing to abort the baby while Pein was against the idea, was just tool used to move the story forward and not a clear reflection of either view. Besides, I thought flipping the opinions of the baby's parents interesting, as it is in most stories that the dad wants to get rid of the child and the mom does not. Sakura's view on abortions(in this story, anyway) come from being a medic who endeavors to preserve life. My own beliefs on this subject did not influence my reasons for writing it.

Also: Anything of a medical nature is pulled from my rear. So far as I know fetuses can't be transferred from one woman to another during developing stages. I decided to allow it in here for the sake of the story, because, like sticking upside down to a tree limb, some things can be done with chakra that would otherwise fail.

Moreover: I started this story because I really, really wanted to write Big-Daddy-Pein. Could you imagine what he would do to someone who tried to hurt his kid. :Shiver:

And Then: Please review. We writers like them and it encourages us to push out the next chapters faster. Wink, Wink Nudge, Nudge. Thank you.


End file.
